Citadel handbook (advanced)
The Citadel handbook (advanced) is obtained from a bookcase in your POH. It explains citadels in greater detail than the Citadel handbook (basic). Contents The Citadel handbook (advanced) contains four chapters; Build Tick, Upkeep and Dilapidation, Upgrading Structures and Customisation. Build Tick Build Tick explains the function of build tick and its effect on changes to the citadel, including upgrades, downgrades, upkeep, layout changes and resource spoilage. Upkeep and Dilapidation The Upkeep and Dilapidation chapter describes the upkeep and dilapidation features of the citadels and the consequences of dilapidation. Upgrading Structures Upgrading Structures describes how to upgrade a structure and how to cancel an upgrade. Customisation Customisation tells a player how they can upgrade the citadel to make it more unique to their clan. Transcript Chapter 1: Build Tick Build Tick Every week a citadel has a build tick. In this build tick any changes to the citadel are executed and all players are removed from the citadel. The build tick will occur weekly on the day that your citadel was created. However, Overseers with the 'move build tick' permission can push back the date of the build tick for the cost of a clan's current weekly upkeep. Any changes will occur on your build tick. Layout Changes Any layout changes will be executed, you can view what these changes will be by going to the build interface and selecting next week. Likewise, if an admin changes the citadel to be in day or night this will also change here. Downgrade Jobs After layout changes, any downgrade jobs will run. Downgrade jobs can be set by admins with the downgrade permission. Upkeep Jobs Every building has an upkeep cost, these can be arranged in priority order by speaking to the quartermaster or clicking on the 5th tab of the build interface. Upkeep must be paid for a structure, or it will dilapidate. During the build tick, all upkeep costs are deducted in the priority order. If a clan can't afford the upkeep cost for a building it will dilapidate on the build tick. (See dilapidation section for more information). Upgrade Jobs Finally, once all layout, downgrade and upkeep jobs have executed, any remaining resource can be put towards upgrade jobs. Upgrade jobs include improving the citadel, storehouse, battlefield or skill plots. They also include changes to custom features. Upgrade jobs can have their priority set in a similar way to upkeep jobs. However it's important to note that upkeep must be paid before any upgrade jobs will be executed. Resource Spoiling Once all upkeep and upgrade jobs have been completed any left over resource will be spoiled, with only a small amount being carried across. The amount carried across depends upon the tier of the citadel's storehouse. Please note that only timber, stone, bars, precious bars, cloth and rations can be carried across from one week to the next. Once the build tick has been executed clanmates will be free to re-enter the citadel and enjoy the changes. Please note that even if your clan does not visit the citadel for a few weeks the build ticks will continue to run. This could cause the citadel to become dilapidated or downgraded. Chapter 2: Upkeep and Dilapidation Upkeep Costs Each structure has an upkeep cost attached to it that must be paid each week. Upkeep costs vary depending on the structure and its tier. Note that no custom features have an upkeep cost. Upkeep Jobs Upkeep jobs can be reordered in the priority interface (accessible from the quartermaster) or from the fifth tab in the build interface. Each build tick resources will be deducted to pay for the structure's upkeep cost. Minions can be used in the place of normal resource, at the cost of 1 minion per unit, to all resources except for bars and precious bars, which have a cost of 3 minions each. Dilapidation If the clan doesn't have enough resources to cover the cost the building will start to dilapidate. A dilapidated building will look graphically less impressive and, in the case of skill plots, will suffer from a drop in efficiency. To get the structure out of a dilapidated state the clan must pay next week's cost and the arrears from last week. If the clan doesn't pay these costs then the next week the structure will downgrade to the tier below. This is true for all structures on the citadel, although the citadel itself has an additional set of rules. Full Clan Members In addition to requiring a number of resources the citadel will also require that a certain number of full members visit it each week. For more information, speak to the master guard about full and probationary members. The number of full clan mates is displayed on the building interface in the right hand corner. The number required increases with tier as follows: Tier 1: 5; Tier 2: 10; Tier 3: 15; Tier 4: 20; Tier 5: 25; Tier 6: 35; Tier 7: 50. There is a small amount of leeway given if this number doesn't visit. If this number of full members does not visit then the whole citadel will become dilapidated. If that number doesn't visit the following week the whole citadel will downgrade. Consequences of Dilapidation When the citadel downgrades, all buildings which would be above its tier will downgrade to a new tier. Any skill plots that aren't available will be destroyed and will need to be rebuilt if the clan returns to that tier. Therefore, maintaining the citadel and ensuring enough players are visiting the citadel is crucial to maintaining your citadel's tier. Upgrading structures Upgrading a building There are several structures in a citadel: the citadel itself, the battlefield, the storehouse and multiple skilling plots. Each of these buildings can be upgraded from tier 1 to 7 - upgraded buildings are visually more impressive and have increased functionality. Basic structures can be upgraded by having a clan senior access the build interface (from the main citadel interface), select the building they're interested in upgrading and then click the upgrade button. This will add the job to the build priority interface, which will indicate that your clan wishes for it to be upgraded. Every build tick, resources not used in upkeep will be spent on upgrades (and customisation features) in the order they appear in the build priority interface. Cancelling a build job Before the build tick, clan seniors may change and cancel the upgrade job without consequence. However, once resources have been committed towards a building and a build tick has passed, the resource will be lost if cancelled. Restrictions on build jobs A clan can only have up to four upgrade jobs at any one time. This includes one large building job (citadel), one medium building job (storehouse and battlefield) and two small building jobs (skilling plots), the job will stay in the build priority interface until completed, so smaller or less industrious clans can complete a job over several weeks. All structures can only be upgraded one tier at a time, however the citadel itself has special requirements to upgrade. Firstly it will require skill plots to be at specific levels. For example, a tier 3 citadel requires a Woodcutting plot at tier 2 and a Mining plot at tier 1 (a full list can be found on the knowledge base). The citadel will also require that at least a set number of full members of the clan have visited that week for the job to complete. That number is as follows: Tier 1: 5; Tier 2: 10; Tier 3: 15; Tier 4: 20; Tier 5: 25; Tier 6: 35; Tier 7: 50. Please note once you reach that tier your clan will need to maintain that number of players visiting it each week, otherwise your citadel will begin to dilapidate - see the upkeep and dilapidation section for more information. Reasons to upgrade Upgraded buildings offer a variety of advantages. A full list can be found in the knowledge base but, to summarise: Citadel: upgrading the citadel increases the size, grandeur and number of skillplots and customisable hotspots within it, as well as unlocking new blanket customisation features. Storehouse: upgrading the storehouse increases the amount of resources carried across each week as well as increasing the individual resource cap. Battlefield: upgrading the battlefield allows more players to partake in battles at the same time, as well as increasing the number of layouts that can be saved. Skill Plots: Upgrading skilling plots increases their efficiency and, in the case of the Mining and Smithing plots, provide new resource types at certain levels. Chapter 3: Customisation Unique Hotspots There are various designated places around the citadel at which the Artisan can build specific decorations for you. The number of hotspots available increases as you upgrade your citadel, however you can always have up to 5 statue hotspots regardless of tier. Tier 1 & 2 *2x small hotspots *2x large hotspots Tier 3 & 4 *4x small hotspots *2x large hotspots Tier 5 & 6 *6x small hotspots *4x large hotspots Tier 7 *8x small hotspots *5x large hotspots *1x special hotspot The small hotspots may contain combat statues, weapon racks or combat pillars, while the large hotspots can contain topiaries or fountains. Blanket Changes Some customisation options affect multiple items around your citadel or keep. These are as follows: *Citadel flags *Decorative potted plants *Sundials *Keep flags *Keep banners *Keep tapestries *Keep shields *Keep fireplace *Keep windows (ground floor) *Keep windows (upper floor) *Keep doors *Keep wall patterns *Party room chairs *Party room tables Not all of these are available immediately; some will be unlocked as you upgrade your citadel. Interface The customisation tab of the main stronghold interface is where customisations can be selected. These preferences are able to be modified by those with permissions set in the settings interface. There are a total of 3 construction slots for customisations. To switch between them there are three numbered tabs. This means you can only have 3 customisations being built at the same time. The right hand map representation of your citadel shows your citadel layout, within the hotspots and the blanket customisations represented by an icon that you can click on. Doing so will slide out a selection panel for you to choose specific options for your decoration. On this selection panel there are tabs to switch between three levels of customisation - basic, medium and grand. These ever-more elaborate customisations require ever-more complex resources to make, which is reflected in the information on this selection panel. If you are unable to buy a decoration, the reason will be displayed at the bottom of the interface. The total cost in resources will be displayed at the bottom of the interface when you have a valid selection, note that this may not be the actual cost, depending on whether you have built decorations in your citadel before. The Artisan is skilled and can sometimes reuse materials, but only when modifying an existing decoration at the same level. To change levels he has to demolish and start again so the full cost will be incurred. No resources are actually paid until the build tick runs. Clicking the buy button adds the decoration to the job list to be processed when the build tick happens. Until this time, cancelling a job will not cost you any resources. After resources have been paid towards a decoration, cancelling the build job will lose any resources you have contributed. You may not modify a job once it is bought other than to cancel it. Category:Clan Citadels Category:Texts and tomes